Redridge Mountains
The Redridge Mountains are located east of Elwynn Forest, northeast of Duskwood, and south of the Burning Steppes. An idyllic region of rushing rivers, towering elms and rising elevations, the Redridge Mountains are under Stormwind's protection. History Before its settlement by the Arathorian Empire, the Redridge Mountains were as we see its wilds today - sparsely populated by gnolls, murlocs and mountain ettins. Scholars debate to this day whether or not there were human tribes before the establishment of the colony of Lakeshire by the Arathorians in the centuries before the founding of the Kingdom of Azeroth. War for Independence The Redridge Mountains held the sites of some of the most pivotal events in the War for Stormwind's Independence. Some claim that it was the Culling of Lakeshire that sparked the war in the first place. The battle for the three corners cemented the Stormwind Militia's place against the Arathorian Legion, allowing it to survive to eventually defeat the Arathorians and claim sovereignty over Azeroth. War of the Three Hammers In the latter months of the War of the Three Hammers, King Charles Wrynn ordered for several hundred soldiers of the Redridge Brigade to aid the dwarves of the north in defeating the Dark Iron Clan. Despite their victories in the Red Steppes, they were ultimately defeated when the firelord Ragnaros sundered the land. Pre-Orcish Wars Lakeshire and the other settlements of the land were not the besieged places they are now, nestled in the rugged mountains and around Lake Everstill. It was protected from gnolls and bandits by Azerothian militia within the Redridge Brigade. Their ranks were made up of armsmen provided by the lords of the region. The primary contributor was the Duchy of Stonewatch with its Armsmen who were stationed at Stonewatch Keep. The Orcish Wars With the coming of the orcs in the First War, the idyllic peace was broken. Many of Redridge's finest men were sent to battle the coming of the Horde and never returned. Stonewatch became vulnerable with its main forces on the front, and when it caught the attention of the Blackrock Clan, it was not long before a siege was underway. The siege lasted over a month. Despite the soldiers' valor in the end, they could not resist capture. Supplies soon ran out and the defenders had to flee, abandoning the Duchy of Stonewatch and the Province of Redridge. Stonewatch was taken, and soon after, Ilgalar the mage was attacked by a rival mage. Ilgalar, a mage loyal to the Kingdom and the lords of the province, was more powerful than the evil Morganth, but Morganth had enslaved a tribe of gnolls to do his bidding. Ilgalar was overwhelmed and slain. Morganth took possession of his tower and set his sights west to the next rivaling wizard at the Tower of Azora in Elwynn Forest. Post Second War - Cataclysm The region around Lakeshire is now heavily contested with its Lords slain in the Orcish Wars. The bridge connecting the town to the rest of the kingdom was attacked and almost destroyed by resurgent attacks by the Blackrock Clan of orcs. Desperate, the people of Redridge created the Council of Lakeshire and sought help from outside sources, recruiting any adventurer that stopped by to help in the defense of the region. Cataclysm - Present The region has grown more dangerous in some respects and areas since the Cataclysm. The orcs have pushed deeper into the region, taking Alther's Mill and erecting a giant worg pen in its center. Blackrock Pass remains tightly held by the clan,and have positioned troops along the Lakeridge Highway. Render's Valley is completely overrun and now serves as a large base of operations for the orcs. The Redridge Brigade and armsmen of the region are hard pressed to defend the lands. New resources have been poured into Lakeshire and its holdings as the king attempts to retake the province. The bridge has been repaired. Three Corners Garrison, a settlement of the County of Ridgegarde now has a heavily fortified and defended tower at its center. A few new camps have sprouted up, including one upon Lake Everstill and another close to Stonewatch Keep. John J. Keeshan is a notable hero of the province, and his elite company of soldiers ultimately aids the Redridge Brigade in quelling the Orcish threat. Government As a feudal province of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Redridge Mountains are divided into many smaller estates governed by the Stormwind House of Nobles. People and Culture The men and women of Redridge are a hearty folk - and veterans of every war Stormwind has seen. Accustomed to the mountainous climate, the people of Redridge share much in common with the dwarves of Khaz Modan. For their contributions in the War of the Three Hammers, the dwarves of the Bronzebeard Clan bestowed dwarven smithing techniques upon the Redridgeans. With the constant threats that loom upon the mountain range, the people of Redridge are always ready to defend their homes. Geography Much of Redridge consists of gentle valleys and sheer cliffs of red-hued rock. Sparse vegetation grows throughout the zone, and the largest feature amongst the natural geography is Lake Everstill and the waterfall that flows into its eastern banks. A number of caves, both shallow and deep, can be found along the perimeter, most inhabited by dangerous mountain beasts. The Redridge Range is a mountain range in Azeroth that stretches from the Redridge Mountains to Deadwind Pass. The range once extended much farther north, but three hundred years before the opening of the Dark Portal the range was shattered by the summoning of Ragnaros and the creation of Blackrock Mountain. High atop the Redridge Range a road has been carved. The new Redridge Highway stretches from the Burning Steppes to the Swamp of Sorrows while winding its way through serene vistas of Redridge. Settlements The most notable settlement of Redridge would be Lakeshire, its infamous bridge now complete. Lakeshire is built along the northwestern bank of Lake Everstill. It bustles with trade and houses the majority of Redridge's human population. The second settlement of note would be the city-estate of Stonewatch, built upon one of the tallest moutains and surrounded by rushing rapids and tall waterfalls. One can see only one way to the gates by the narrow bridge. South of Lakeshire, you can find the Three Corners Garrison, a settlement of the County of Ridgegarde. Ridgegarde is located along the western border of Redridge with Elwynn Forest, neighboring the County of Eastvale. Most recently, under new Lordship, the County has gained a new settlement. The long abandoned spire slightly north of it, south of Faulkenburg. THe Spire, now named Dragonspire Keep has been appointed by the new Lord as the new seat of power for the County that encompases the towns of Ridgegarde, and Ridgegarde Mine, along with the Three Corners Garrison. The Tower of Ilgalar, once belonging to the mage Ilgalar is occupied by the Gnolls who have made several smaller encampments around Redridge. Located in the northern reaches of the Redridge Mountains and on the north-western border with Elwyeen forest lays the town of Falconwatch. Although not a accessible directly from Redridge, the recently rebuilt town situated within the Barony of Faulkenburg is officially recorded as a settlement located within the Redridge Mountains. Serving as the primary seat of power for the newly constitued Duchy of Eastburg, it plays little role in the affairs of the greater communities within Redridge. A full list of settlements is as follows *Lakeshire *Tower of Ilgalar *Athler's Mill *Everstill Camp *Shalewind Camp *Keeshan's Post ((The Following are either Fanon made places, or real world places modified by Fanon for Roleplay purposes)) *Stonewatch Keep (Duchy of Stonewatch) **Evergarde Stead **Dalren Hills *Isenhammer Manse (Valor'Dwell) *Three Corners Garrison (County of Ridgegarde) **Ridgegarde **Ridgegarde Mine **Dragonspire Keep *Embergarde Keep (March of Embergarde) **Ember Watch *Duchy of Eastburg **Barony of Faulkenburg **Falconwatch *Vindictus Keep ((The Following is a Fan made map of all the current holdings held by various RPer's on MG for ROleplay Purposes. All Lands are open to re-mapping to incorporate any other person's Roleplay, I have no wish of limiting anyone, this map is stand alone representation of the current state of Redridge to my knowledge. Any concerns can be sent to myself (Xila1995) through the Wiki, or IG mail @Endarith. Thank you for your understanding.)) Local Threats With the Great Cataclysm, Orcs have occupyied most of the region. These invaders pose a serious threat to the prosperity of Redridge. There are numerous Gnoll encampments in the area, particularly around the Tower of Ilgalar and in the mountains behind Lakeshire. Reports say these Gnolls command a number of Mountain Ettins. Murlocs have been known to pilfer and procreate in large numbers around the lakes, making it unsafe for the inhabitants of Lakeshire to fish or swim. Common wildlife in Redridge are spiders, vultures, boars, and wolves. There are many reports of more mysterious wildlife in the Redridge Mountains, most notable of which are dragonlings of the Black Dragonflight. References Adapted from WoWwiki and In-game observations. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Redridge Mountains Category:Mountains Category:Geography